moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Mynydd Nobility Titles
The Mynydd have many titles and ranks independent of organizational ranks. These ranks of importance are noted here. =Feudal Titles= ---- The Mynydd for many generations resisted the feudal titles of their contemporaries, allowing tribal society to flourish under the Gawead. However, due to the Gawead's overarching influence over every facet of Mynydd life during their reign, the Mynydd essentially had a feudal society in all but name. After the House of Dyfed took power its progenitor, Caerwyn ap Wynfor, created the title of 'Arglwydd'. Though it did not have any meaning, it soon became the equivalent to a ducal title and was largely treated as such by the Kingdoms of Gilneas and Lordaeron. Words were eventually created to describe the ranks of the Lordaeronian elite of the time and their given demesne. Almost all titles among the Mynydd are genderless or gender neutral, meaning both men and women can be referred appropriately as the single title. Tywysog Likely the most important title in all of Mynydd history, the title of Tywysog was created by the Gawead in order to represent an equal to the Kings and Princes of the contemporary kingdoms of the time. The Tywysog had unlimited power among the Mynydd and was solely used by the Gawead. Use of the title demonstrates thoughts of independence among the Mynydd and sometimes a source of pride depending on who is wearing the title. A Tywysog's demesne isn't particularly called anything as the Tywysog controls the entirety of the Mynydd lands, but in the past has been described as "Tywysogaeth" The last Tywysog was killed by Caerwyn ap Wynfor in one-on-one combat. Since then, the title has been replaced by Arglwydd. Arglwydd Created by the House of Dyfed's Caerwyn ap Wynfor, it is a title typically used in conjunction with 'y Mynydd'; together, the entire title is 'Arglwydd y Mynydd' or 'Lord of all Mynydd'. It has been in use for about six generations. At the moment, the title of Arglwydd is the highest any member of the Mynydd aristocracy can reach, but there is only currently one Arglwydd. It is often compared to that of an Archduke before the Second War and to that of a Duke after it. An Arglwydd's demesne wasn't called anything until after the Second War, when it was described as "Arglwan". To Lordaeronians, it is the equivalent to a duchy. There is currently only one Arglwan recorded and that is the "Arglwan y Dyffryn", translated literally to 'Duchy of the Vale'. The spouse of an Arglwydd is called an Arglweth. Tiern A title that has long existed among the Mynydd during the Gawead's stint of rule to describe the ruler of a holdfast and its surrounding lands, it fell out of practice once the House of Dyfed came into power. It has, however, come back into prominence. A Tiern rules over a Tiernas, which may include a single holding or several. In the Arglwan y Dyffryn, there are three Tiernas which are available. Outside of the Arglwan, there are three more large Tiernas claimed. A Tiern may rule their demesne similar to that of a Count or Earl. A Tiern's power under the Gawead was substantial, but feudal power among the Mynydd waned and was replaced by that of the people under the House of Dyfed. As the title of Tiern makes its way back into society, feudal power is still less than it used to be as there are several stipulations: *The Tiern must heed the counsel of the Hynaf and any other elected official in their Tiernas. *The Tiern must swear fealty and loyalty to the Arglwydd and the House of Dyfed *Should the Tiern abuse his or her power, the council of elected officials may go directly to the Arglwydd in order to address any grievances. *In return, the Tiern manages taxes, may raise professional troops and levies, and administrate their Tiernas as they see fit. The spouse of a Tiern is a Tierna. Current Tiernas: * Tiernas y Brycheiniog - Lord Celestinea mab Wynne * Tiernas y Powys - Vacant * Tiernas y Glywyssing - Vacant * Tiernas y Dinas Emrys - Vacant * Tiernas y Dinas Bran - Lord Adeim Lighthand * Tiernas y Dinas Narfon - Vacant * Tiernas y Caerdydd - Council of Mynyw Claimed Tiernas: Maryn A rare title as single-holdfast Tierns make up the majority of the Arglwan until recently, a Maryn is the lord of a single holdfast or a holdfast and some villages. It can be used to describe nobility equal to a baron and viscount. The two levels are blended together among the Mynydd. A Maryn's demesne is called a "farwniaeth" and is typically smaller than a Tiernas in scope of land. There have not been many Maryn over the generations, though the Maryn of Giat Creigiog has existed since the fortress' creation. Many consider the Cadylwydd, the leader of the Bleiddiaid y Dyffryn and ruler of Gwent, as a Maryn. Current Farwniaeth: * Farwniaeth y Giat Creigiog Potential Farwniaeth: * Gaer Caswis * Gaer Carndon * Gaer Bryn Bras * Gaer Yronclas WIP Isawryll An Isawryll is a knight who has been given control over the village, land, small keep or fortified manor. Isawryll are not all that uncommon as the smaller villages that dot the land typically need protection and organization, thus the House of Dyfed distributed loyal men and women out to them to assist with the various Hynaf. An Isawryll is addressed as Syr as an honorific prefix regardless of gender and is equal to a Hynaf in stature, typically leading the village as co-leader in the village, but outside of it the Isawryll has more acknowledged power. It is possible that an Isawryll can become more powerful and rich than a Maryn. Isawryll are given out at the discretion of a Maryn and above. The spouse of an Isawryll is not called anything specific. Knights Unlanded knights are not given a special title in particular, they are however acknowledged as the lowest rank of feudalistic gentry among the Mynydd. Typically sworn to a lord or lady, the knights of the Mynydd are few but proud and skilled. A knight typically goes on to lead and gain great honor in the various militaries the Mynydd has to offer. They are addressed as 'Syr' as an honorific prefix regardless of gender. =Other Titles= ---- Hynaf Hynafs are elected village elders who typically lead a village. Normally overseeing in administrative and judicial matters of the village, Hynafs typically co-lead with Isawryll. The Hynaf does not have any restrictions, thus anyone can become a Hynaf. Hynafs gained much more power after the fall of the Gawead and the ride of the House of Dyfed; though with the advent of landed Isawryll, that power has been curtailed. Currently, the Hynafs of each village are pushing for an elected Hynaf assembly to voice the concerns of the people. other titles n shit *other titles n shit Category:Mynydd Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron